El año del falso Invierno
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Estás mirándome como solo tú sabes hacerlo: estremeciendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Jamás me había sentido así con ningún hombre y los dioses saben que he conocido a muchos.


**Disclaimer**: no ganaré nada con este fic, ni siquiera un céntimo; excepto, quizás, algún review. Lo que es de George Martin, a Martin.

**Este fic participa en el reto _San Valentín_ del foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_.**

**31—03—2013**

* * *

**EL AÑO DEL FALSO INVIERNO**

* * *

**I**

«Me estremece admitir que me alegra la muerte de Viserys Targaryen a manos de Jorah Mormont, puesto que de no haber sucedido tú y yo no nos habríamos conocido nunca.»

Estás mirándome como solo tú sabes hacerlo: estremeciendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Jamás me había sentido así con ningún hombre y los dioses saben que he conocido a muchos.

Una caricia tuya basta para encender una hoguera en mi interior, para desear perderme durante horas en esos profundos ojos azules, para amarte con desesperación, rayando casi en la locura, cada día como si fuese el último.

Necesito de ti, comprendí. Y tú de mi.

Somos dos seres destinados a vivir juntos. También a superar todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten. Por suerte hemos sabido hacerlo bien sin perder la cabeza en el trayecto.

Ahora sonreímos como dos niños y me abrazas contra tu pecho, como sabes que adoro que hagas. Me siento protegida, me siento amada y respetada. Solía pensar en la ausencia de esas sensaciones, pero he de darte las gracias.

* * *

**II**

Eras un muchachito que sólo había pasado dieciocho días del nombre, poco más que un niño; pero ya lucías una espesa barba pelirroja, la misma que te pedí que te raparas. Lo hiciste porque te gusta complacerme, aunque normalmente no te resulte sencillo.**  
**

Por alguna razón que desconocí durante años, mi padre se volvió mucho más comprensivo a la hora de acordar un matrimonio. Mediante una visita a la capital, Lord Eddard y mi tío se conocieron. No sabemos qué se dijeron, me temo que seguirán rehusando contárnoslo, pero ese día fue _el día_.

Al volver a Dorne se llevó a cabo una gran recepción. Nuestros padres intercambiaron palabras y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estábamos comprometidos. Sucedió muy rápido. Yo te acepté porque me habían dicho que eras joven y atractivo, amén de heredero de una de las casas más importantes de la historia de los Siete Reinos. En ese momento no pensé en todo lo que perdería, pero si echo una vista a todo lo que he ganado, creo que ha valido la pena.

En nuestra noche de bodas comprobé lo verde que estabas. Fue gracioso enseñarte, lo reconozco, no te enfades; fue aún mejor que me demostraras tus progresos. A la hora del lobo yacíamos en la cama exhaustos, y eso si usábamos la cama. Pronto te volviste osado, hiciste justicia a la bestia fiera de tus estandartes, lo que nos llevó a sentirnos al límite de la felicidad y la pasión durante unos meses. Me arrinconabas contra la pared, en los corredores, me susurrabas obscenidades o me llevabas hasta el Bosque de Dioses para honrar a los mismísimos Antiguos.

Al comienzo siempre es divertido, fresco, salvaje, despreocupado. Luego, las dudas.

* * *

**III**

Frío, nieve, frío, nieve.

Donde en Dorne abundan las serpientes, aquí los lobos. El calor abrasador de mi tierra es proporcional al frío congelante de las tuyas. Extrañaba ponerme vaporosos vestidos y velos, sentir el agua cálida por el sol bajo mis pies; extrañaba a mis primas, a las ocho Serpientes de Arena; la brisa de verano revolviéndome el cabello; los Jardines del Agua, el Sangreverde, mi tierra, mi cultura. Había ganado —al fin— un buen marido al que no se le caían los dientes de viejo, pero también debía aceptar vivir en un lugar extraño y frío, lejos de todo lo que conozco. Aprender a vivir de nuevo.

Lady Catelyn intentaba hablar conmigo y ayudarme a superar mis reticencias (a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba, no lo disimulaba bien). Sus consejos fueron inútiles. Decirme que me había casado con el norte y demás bobadas no me ayudarían a superar el paso. Tuvimos muchas discusiones en poco tiempo y cada vez me agobiaba más la idea de estar casados. Había perdido el título de Princesa. Meses después de nuestro enlace la gente comenzaba a olvidarlo y a sustituirlo por un Lady Stark que me hace sentir vieja aún ahora.

Pensé: ¿y si nos hubiésemos quedado en Dorne los dos, pero esta vez heredando yo y tú no? Podría haber funcionado. Te lo consulté, ¿recuerdas tu respuesta? Te sorprendió porque te lo pregunté en medio de una gran discusión. Estaba tan enfadada que te di un arañazo en el hombro desnudo.

—Iremos a Dorne todas las veces que quieras —respondiste con calma.— Quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan habiendo vivido ambas culturas.

Ese fue el punto de inflexión.

* * *

**IV  
**

Aunque tardé varios días en lanzar al fuego toda mi reserva de té de la luna, ya sabía que iba a hacerlo. Desde que era niña conocía mis obligaciones para con mi pueblo. No eran otras que dar herederos que ocupasen mi lugar. En esta ocasión se los daría al Norte, mas era lo mismo. Lo que no me atrevía ni a pensar era en lo aterrada que estaba. No estaba preparada para ser madre y tus palabras me sentaron como un mazazo en la realidad de puro egoísmo que había creado.

Tú _me amabas_. Tras cada pelea venías a mi con una de esas hermosas rosas azules para entrelazarla en el pelo. Te deshacías en atenciones y en disculpas, me susurrabas un _te amo_ y nos perdíamos en las sábanas el resto de la noche. Eras el único que no había olvidado que soy una princesa, aunque tú siempre me has tratado como a una reina.

Yo no podía hacer las reglas. Nuestro compromiso fue arreglado y ya no había marcha atrás. Me querías, me respetabas, me dejabas espacio. Cuando las cosas se ponían muy serias, ibas a dormirte a otra habitación. Odiaba que lo hicieras.

Comprendí que si quería una vida de mujer, debía dejar de comportarme como una niña. Fui a buscarte y me aseguraste que no volveríamos a dormir separados. Me envolviste en tus brazos para que sintiese tu calor. Dejó de hacer frío. Y la sensación de calidez hoy todavía perdura, pero no fue eso lo que me convenció.

A la mañana siguiente, vi a Bran y Arya jugar en el patio. Ya no tenían edad para tirarse bolas de nieve y revolcarse por los suelos. Los copos caían abundantemente, derritiéndoseles en el pelo. Ellos jugaban indiferentes al clima, y reían, y peleaban como hermanos y lloraban de gozo. Verlos me trajo a la mente el recuerdo de mi infancia, con mis primas, en los Jardines del Agua. Nosotras peleábamos con el agua, la cual se volvía nieve. Éramos más parecidos de lo que pensaba.

Esa noche buscamos nuestro primer hijo.

* * *

**V  
**

Estás mirándome como solo tú sabes hacerlo: estremeciendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Jamás me había sentido así con ningún hombre y los dioses saben que he conocido a muchos.

A los niños les ha encantado visitar Lanza del Sol. Supongo que cada vez iremos más a menudo, dado que tu hermana por fin ha decidido casarse con Lord Dayne. Fue todo un acierto llevarla a nuestras visitas anuales. Sansa casi lloraba de alegría en la boda, orgullosa de su hermana menor. Y qué decir de mi hermano Quentyn, que siempre había albergado esperanzas. Ella también lo pasará mal al principio, va a extrañar Invernalia.

Habré perdido muchas cosas... sin embargo, he ganado otras. Creo que comienzo a encontrarle sentido a las palabras de tu madre. Tú ya no la necesitas, por eso se ha ido a Aguasdulces a imponer orden —tío Edmure es un desastre, aunque nuestro pequeño Jon lo adora—; desde que eres Lord Robb Stark estás muy cambiado. Bran solía llamarlo la cara de señor, la que ponías a todos tus vasallos. A mí nunca me la pones. Te habría arañado de nuevo si lo hubieses hecho.

Amanece un nuevo día y sé que estaremos juntos para afrontarlo. Los matrimonios concertados son la peor de las imposiciones. Aún así, hemos demostrado que a veces se acierta.

Estás mirándome como solo tú sabes hacerlo, bajo la mágica serenidad que otorga el árbol corazón, estremeciendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

* * *

**Lucy Jano**


End file.
